godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimera
Greek Mythology The Chimera in Greek myth was as a strong, fire-breathing monster that had the frontal body of a lion, rear end of a goat, the tail of a serpent. Most versions describe it having the head and body of a lion, a female goat's head and neck on its back, a horse's back legs with a claw on each foot,a human's hands with claws , and a snake for a tail. In myth it terrorized the land of Asia Minor and was killed by the hero Bellerophon, with the aid of the Pegasus. Some mythical relatives to the Chimera include the great Cerberus and the mighty Hydra, being that it's one of the children of Typhon and Echidna. It is also known to posess elemental powers: The serpent head could spit acid/poison, and the goat and lion heads could breathe fire. In the God of War Series God of War: Ascension In God of War: Ascension, a Chimera appears in Delphi and has a blue and white appearance, with an ice breath instead of fire. It is almost identic to the Chimeras of God of War III, using the same attacks and being harmed and killed in the same ways. The only differences between them is that the Chimera of Ascension has ice breath instead of fire, using dangerous ice attacks against Kratos, and its second quick time event becomes a promptless one, in which Square or Triangle ''must be pressed to stab the monster's chest instead of quickly pressing ''Circle. Although this Chimera of Delphi is the only one found in the singleplayer campaign, another chimera appears in The Trial of the Gods on the Desert of Lost Souls map in the 4th round, accompanied by Satyr Commanders. God of War In the first God of War, there are two statues of Chimeras at the entrance to Zeus' Mountain. God of War II There was concept art for a Chimera enemy for God of War II (see picture), but it never made it into the game. The creature is decidedly more streamlined than most interpretations, bearing a lion's face on its "chest," with the three-horned, demonic-looking goat's head as the "normal" one above the lion head, and the snake in its usual position as the tail. Oddly enough, its front limbs end in long fingers and talons, quite unlike any of its three components animals. God of War III In the God of War III, Chimeras (looking much like their God of War II concept art) assail Kratos as powerful minions of Olympus. They are fought in three stages, each ending in a circle grab and button prompt. First, moving slowly on all fours, the Chimera whips Kratos with its snake tail and spits paralyzing venom, occasionally grabbing the Spartan and tossing him around. After cutting off the tail, the Chimera stands up on two legs, controlled by the lion face on its underside, clawing and breathing explosive gouts of fire. After gouging out the eyes of the lion face, it goes back on all fours, jumping rapidly around the battlefield. This form rams Kratos with the goat's horns and breathes a massive wave of fire across the ground. Kratos finishes it off by impaling its head with one of its own horns. Aside from its venom and fire attacks, all of the Chimera's attacks can be blocked. The Chimera's fire attacks are always preceded by a small blob of flame in its mouth just before the attack. Kratos battles a Chimera in Olympia, and another pair at the Gates of Tisiphone, on the way to Tartarus. In the Challenges of Exile, for the challenge "Hades' Kids 2", Kratos has to kill five Chimeras in 260 seconds. Trivia * The Chimera appears in the God of War 3 Gamestop ad for the exclusive Phantom of Chaos armour in which it asks Kratos what his armour is made from to which Kratos explains that is made from different parts of a lion, goat, and snake. After this, Kratos jumps in for an attack. * In the Challenge of Exile 'Hades Kids', Kratos must get 5 Chimeras to spawn on screen before time runs out. Each time he kills one, two more spawn. * Kratos can summon the soul of a Chimera using the Claws of Hades. Once summoned, it performs a triple fire breathing attack ending in a powerful fire blast. * The Chimera statues in God of War, looks completely different from the Chimeras in God of War III. They have no goat-head and the tail is shorter and looks like a cobra. * In God of War III, the Chimeras use fire attacks and the head that's in charge has red glowing eyes. In God of War: Ascension, the Chimeras of Delphi have ice attacks and the head that's in charge has blue glowing eyes. Gallery ChimeraART.jpg|Concept art of Chimera from God of War II. AndyPark GOW3 04.jpg|Concept art of Kratos fighting the Chimera. Chimeras.jpg Chimera.jpg Chimeara.01.jpg|Kratos engages the Chimera. Ss preview god35.jpg|Kratos attacking the Chimera. 2273922-god_of_war_chimera.png|Kratos about to kill a Chimera chimera2.jpg Chimera ascension.JPG|Kratos facing a Chimera in God of War: Ascension Chimera of Delphi VS Kratos.png Chimera execution Ascension.jpg Zeus Mountain.jpg|Statues of Chimeras in Zeus Mountain chimeraroughs.jpg|Different concept designs for the Chimera. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension